


Still

by KLee0114



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLee0114/pseuds/KLee0114
Summary: It was a painful day.Hansol left and all of them cried, especially him. The very special person to his heart





	Still

Yuta looked at his watch for the 10th time before scanning the whole cafe again. He was looking for someone and that someone is a very speacial person to him ever since his trainee days. Yuta sipped a coffee and decide to look at his phone instead if there's any message from someone he's expecting to text him but there's none.

"Will he come or not?"

Yuta decide to send him a message to remind that someone that he's still waiting.

Ji Hansol, that was the man's name that he's waiting until now.

It's been years since he left. It was very painful moment to all of them when he decided to leave. Especially for him he can't really accept the fact that he won't be with him until the end. It was like a nightmare and he can't believe that it was real. Back then, he begged to the agency to stop Hansol for leaving but they said that they can't do anything about it. It was his decision to leave. Yuta can't really accept anything and blamed himself for everything. He thinks that it was his fault. He and Hansol was happily dating but everything went wrong and just that, he broke up with him. Yuta continue promoting with the members even though he's struggling that time. He hurt someone that he really love the most.

"He's dead if he's going to ditch me." Yuta mumbled. He's very bored right now. He want to do something but he can't think of anything because his mind was filled of everything about Hansol.

Seems Yuta wanted to see him so bad. Hansol is really hard to see these days because of his schedules and damn, he's very popular. His brothers(NCT members) were very proud of him, if he only knew.

Jaemin cried as Doyoung. Those two boys really loves Hansol aside from Yuta, but they can't do anything because he really wanted to debut at the time. It was hard but they don't have a choice but to accept it all.

"Look, Hansol oppa looks so hot in this concept." Yuta heard a girl from the side table said. Hansol's name was mentioned so, he should eavesdrop for a while.

"All black, hm. It reminds me of his smrookie days. I really thought that he'll debut with NCT. I'm still shookt." the other girl said. As Yuta heard her say that, it break his heart into pieces. Not only them, even him, and his brothers.

"I told you not to open-up that topic, it's still fresh for me. I know, that issue was 3 years ago now. But no one can stop me!" the girl whined.

"Okay sorry. But, fuck he's so hot. I think SM is triggered by now. They lost a gem like Hansol oppa."

Yuta let a deep sigh and stop eavesdropping. Their moments with Hansol is very precious, their stage together, his aegyo, him being dork, how he praised Doyoung as the most handsome among of them and later he will wispher into his ears that 'Yuta is handsome than Doyoung' and then they'll flirt after, his voice, the hip thrust and everything about him. The first season of NCT Life is memorable in all of them, not only in NCT, but in NCTzens. Even though, Hansol is still a trainee, NCTzens consider him as a member already so, it was very painful in everyone when he left but still supported him.

**To: Hansol hyung 💞**  
**No matter how long it takes, I'm still here,  waiting for you. Just to let you know.**

Right after Yuta send his second text message to Hansol, he scanned the cafe again and he saw a couple across the road. The girl is riding in the boy's back. A piggy back ride. 

And again, it reminds him of Hansol. His Hansol hyung used to gave him a piggy back ride then after that, he'll hold his hand and put it into his sweater's pocket.

"Another cup of cappuccino please." he said, blowing off the memory away from his thoughts. It's making him cry and he wants to curse right now. It was his third cup of coffee for today but still, no signs of Ji Hansol.

Yuta's phone notified, he thought it was Hansol sadly it isn't.

**From: TY Track**  
**Still waiting?**

**To: TY Track**  
**Sort of.**

A cup of cappuccino was already set again in his table by the waitress in the cafe and he quickly grabbed it and have a sip. Seems he forgot that it was hot and he sipped it like it's not warm anymore so he's tongue get burned and he's cursing under hid breath right now.

"Fuck, it's too hot. Just like me. Aw! That hurts. Fucking Ji Hansol."

"What about me?"

Yuta stopped whining when he heard a familiar voice that he wanted to hear everyday. A deep voice that like a music to his ears. Yuta lift up his head to look at the man. His eyes went teary when he saw the man that he's waiting until now, giving a sweet smile.

"H-Hansol hyung."

"You're still careless. Why did you let your tongue burned? Here, drink this." he handed a bottled water to him and he slowly reach the bottle. 

He can't belive that Hansol is really here and everyone is looking at him. How can people never recognize him?

"Am I dreaming?" he muttered and Hansol chuckled.

"You aren't. I'm really here. Sorry for making you wait."

Hansol sit even though Yuta is not offerring him to sit. He can't really talk that much now because his eyes were stucked into Hansol. Hansol looks more handsome with his black hair and to his 3/4 polo shirt and ripped jeans and Yuta can't take off his eyes to him. He's handsome as ever. Things never change. He wished that his feelings too.

"Yuta?"

"What took you so long?" A tear fell from his eye and Hansol got caught off. Yuta hit him and started sobbing like a kid. Hansol seems didn't expect it and gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now. Please don't cry. You know I'm hurting when you're crying."

Hansol pulled him gently and wipe off his tears but Yuta cries more. He wanted to hug Hansol and be with him until the end. That's what he want, not only today but everyday. Yuta wants to stopped the time today, because he knows at this moment, the time was flying.

"Why it's so hard to see you?" he cried out, still in his bucket of tears.

Hansol sigh and took Yuta's hand with him and put a bill in the table before heading out. Yuta didn't complain when Hansol grabbed him, he just followed quietly while adoring him behind, he still cannot believe it. He's really here.

However, Yuta became terrified at the same time. How he wish that this day will never end, because all he wanted is to stay by Hansol's side. It's been years already, he thought he'll move on from him by shifting his attention to Winwin but he really can't.

It's hard to see him, debuting from other group but at the same time, it's happy because he's happy too.

Hansol brought him inside his van and he nodded to his manager as a sign that it's time for him to leave them so he left. He made Yuta sit on his lap and stared at him lovingly, with longing eyes. it's not just Yuta who miss him, even Hansol, he misses Yuta that damn much everyday and every hour. There no time that he keep him away from his mind.

"You bastard. Why are you always making me like this? it's really hard to see you." he cried and his tears couldn't stop falling.

"I'm sorry okay? I will never ditch you." he smiled. "Don't cry. I'm hurt." then he wipe his tears again and pulled Yuta slowly. "And, can you understand me for a bit? I'm doing this for our future because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's why I'm working hard and barely see you these days."

"You're still my boyfriend, right?" Yuta asked unsure and Hansol chuckled.

"More like, fiance?" then he gently cupped the younger's face and connect their lips together. Yuta linked his arms around Hansol and deepened the kiss. "Then, what about Winwin?" Hansol speak between the kiss so Yuta stopped.

"I'm just bothering him and trying to move on from you." he pouted but he still crying.

"Then, don't do that. I may sound selfish but I just want you to look at me, and I promise no matter how busy I am, I will leave you a text or call you."

"Don't make a promise. I don't want the feeling of being disappointed."

"Aish, I told you to stop crying." Hansol wipe Yuta's nonstop tears but Yuta pulled him for a kiss. A long sweet slow passionate kiss.

They've miss each other, but their schedules were always packed. But still, no matter what happened, both of them are trying to stay still and hold each other even though they're apart. They're longing heart will make them see each other and no one can stop them.

After their short intimate moment at the van, Hansol brought his beloved man safe and sound at the dorm. NCT's dorm rather. Though, they didn't like to separate ways but they have too because Hansol still has remaining schedule for today and the time is very fast and they are not satisfied at all. Well, Hansol work hard and see him again. Yuta.

"They will be happy to see you if you'll going inside." Yuta mumbles, arms were still wrapping around the taller's neck.

"I wanted to but I'm going to be late." He kissed Yuta. "Goodnight." Hansol smiled and caressed Yuta's head.

"I don't want to go out." Yuta pouted, but Hansol kissed him again. "You have to, baby. We will see each other again."

"When? After 1 year? 1 decade? 1 century? Well I won't let you go then. Can we just stay together? Just tonight? You're too busy." Yuta crinkle his eyes and his voice were sad again. That's why, Hansol kissed him again and again. He loves kissing Yuta, and the latter won't mind.

"I'll make a time for you. On your birthday. I promise, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"I won't ditch you. Right?"

Yuta smiled and hugged his fiance before owning the other's lips. He misses Hansol so much and he can't help to kiss him.

"I love you Hansol." He whispered between the kiss.

"I love you more baby. You have to get down now, I might not control myself if you didn't."

Yuta glance him. "Okay. Take care. Be safe. You're mine. Just mine. Remember that."

"I'm yours. You are mine too. Get away from Winwin."

"Yeah."

"See you next time."

After getting down, the van left. Yuta can't help but to cry while watching the van leave. The short time is too fucking short for the both of them. He wanted to be with Hansol everytime.

Even though the situation is hard, no matter what happen, he won't let go. Hansol is trying his best in everything and he should work hard too just like him, for them and in the future.

Yes, they didn't debut together. But this cruel world can't change the fact that whatever happens, their hearts are attached together and their love will find a way for them to be in each other again.  
  
  


 


End file.
